


Their First

by wynorx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynorx/pseuds/wynorx
Summary: Im Changkyun is a man who tries everything at least once. That includes taking a job to be a date for hire. Where he decided to start taking more first for things after he met his first client.





	Their First

**Author's Note:**

> Do I make this into a full story and not a one shot?   
> Written for the MONBEBE Amino.

Changkyun took a lot of chances, took a lot of time to try things out and do things for the first time. He wasn’t the type of guy to just let something slip past him, without wondering just a bit what his life would be like if he didn't take interest in it if he hadn’t tried. Of course, it didn't stop him this time around either. It wasn’t a bad idea, really it wasn’t. Being paid to take someone on a date, to keep them company. It wasn't a bad idea, it helped him make money, and it could be fun. Plus, he could only think of all the people he could meet if he kept doing this after if he liked it. It wasn’t a bad idea. It was a fun idea, a smart idea. Could be dangerous if the wrong person hires him for their service, someones might try to kidnap him, but Changkyun was twenty-two. Who would try to kidnap a twenty-two year old? Hopefully, no one would try to kidnap him.

 

Thankfully, this first time was good. But what he wasn’t expecting was it to be a male. Actually, Changkyun didn't even think of the idea that men might also need someone to be their plus one, or need someone to fill in for something when he got hired for this. Changkyun had a few run-ins with trying out stuff with guys, and it never really connected. But then again, it wasn't every day he would be getting paid to go on a date with someone as hot and good looking enough to be an idol. But even at a closer look, he realized, that it was infant an idol. Chae Hyungwon, a Vocalist for some minor idol group that Changkyun honestly forgot the name to. He was a serious visual, and for the first time, Changkyun was actually interested in a guy.

 

“Hey, you’re uh, Im Changkyun? Right” Hyungwon had asked, when he was closer, glancing at his phone to make sure he got the name right. “You’re my,” he spoke again lowering his voice. “Hired date for the day?”

 

Changkyun nodded, “Yeah that's me, aren’t you scared of being caught?”

 

“Not really, people don’t really recognize me like the rest of my member. I’m surprised you even did so quickly.”

 

“I guess, I’m good with faces?”

 

“Hm, interesting,” Hyungwon spoke, giving a small smile to the other. “Well, where are you taking me?”

 

“Anywhere you want? Little cafe’s the parks, my place?”

 

Hyungwon quirked a brow at the end of the youngers sentence, before chuckling softly. “Yes, because that would be so good for my public image.”

 

“You said it yourself, hardly people know who you are. Plus, I can only imagine how boring it is for an idol to wander around Seoul. You might just want to just chill back at some flat, without a care in the world for a while. I don't know.”

 

Changkyun was basically, just trying to make up something where he didn't have to risk Hyungwons well being as a idol, and not have to be out of his own home for a while. As much as he was already infatuated with the looks of Hyungwon and his snarky behavior, he really would love just to be home at the same time. But that didn't stop Hyungwon from nudging the other, in order to get him walking. And he followed, Changkyun was just leading him about the city, talking about random things to kill the dead air, and the awkwardness between the two of them. This could be a lot more fun if Hyungwon had ever really spoken about himself or anything he liked, but he most likely couldn't as an idol right? But that did press for one question.

 

“Why me? Why is an idol like you, on a paid for date, with me, another guy?” Changkyun asked it pretty rushed, which set the other off a little.

 

“Guess, idols can’t really keep all their secrets. But this is one I’d like to keep.” The elder teased a bit. “We can go back to yours, the cities too hot to keep walking, and I really hate going out on days like this for long periods.”

 

Changkyun kind of perked up a bit, lightly grabbing onto the other forearm and leading him back to his apartment. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever agreed with someone on such a topic more.”

  
  


And that's what started it. Changkyun’s first paid for date, his first feelings for a male. And Hyungwons first time letting his guard down as an idol to fall in love. The exchange of numbers, and promises to see each other more. First of nights on a couch, first of days together, and the start of a friendship. Their first date was only a few days after that first day together. Their first kiss, weeks later, and the first time Hyungwon said I loved you followed quickly after.


End file.
